callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PP90M1
The is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The weapon first appears in the level "Hunter Killer", where it can be found with or without a Red Dot Sight. It can also be found with a silencer. Its also found in the mission "Turbulence", carried by Makarov's men. It is also seen wielded by Russian forces in "Mind The Gap" and African Forces in "Back on the Grid." Spec Ops The PP90M1 appears in Survival Mode, where it is unlocked at level 38 and costs $2000. It is also used as a primary weapon by the Chemical Agents. Multiplayer The PP90M1 is available from start in the Grenadier default class and unlocked at Level 28. It doesn't have high recoil, but it does have a somewhat obstructive muzzle flash. The PP90M1 is a very versatile submachine gun, ideal for short to medium range combat. There are a variety of useful attachments for the PP90M1. The Suppresor is a good choice since it eliminates muzzle flash, making it easier to stay on target. This is especially true at medium range, where damage drop off is not as much of an issue because of its very high fire rate and low recoil. Red Dot is another good choice since it is gives a clearer view on target and the muzzle flash is not as obstructive. Extended Magazines or Rapid Fire make good attachments for this weapon, especially when coupled together. The increased magazine size can also compensate for the high rate of fire. This combo allows enemies to be quickly dispatched at close range, without fear of depleting the magazine. Scavenger or Sleight of Hand are good perks to help increase ammo or decrease reload times for this weapon, as it has a moderately long reload time. Steady Aim is very useful as the high fire rate makes it very easy to dispatch multiple enemies at close range without having to aim down the sights, saving time and potentially preventing the player's death. Range is a useful Proficiency for the PP90M1 as it removes one of the weapon's main weaknesses and allows the user to be more flexible with the gun on larger maps. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery For camouflage pictures, see PP90M1/Camouflage. File:MW3_FPS_PP90M1.png|First person view of the PP90M1. File:PP90M1 S.png|The PP90M1's iron sight. PP90M1 R.png|Reloading. PP90M1 MW3.png|The PP90M1 in Create-A-Class. PP90reddot.png|The PP90M1 with a Red Dot Sight. PP90M1 Pickup.png|PP90M1's pickup icon. Trivia * The PP90M1's serial number is XC220319. *The PP90M1's third-person firing sound is the same as the PP2000's in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Create-A-Class, the PP90M1 has a rail, but in game it's only present if an optic is attached. *In "Turbulence", one can find a PP90M1 with all attachments equipped. It is also the same with some AK-74u's, and they cannot be picked up. *The suppressed PP90M1 found in the level "Bag and Drag" has a different firing sound. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons